Isn't it Romantic?
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Inspired by the 1930's classic "The Shop Around the Corner" and the remake "You've Got Mail." Rated T for now but will probably be changed to M in later chapters. May contain language and sexual content. Not much character development. Just fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm back..again haha. Anyway, I promised another Hameron fic although I had no idea it would come to fruition this quick. This is my first attempt at writing romance WITH humor so please, go easy on me. In the beginning it was going to be a one-shot. But this one might get lengthy so I decided chapters were better, even if they're short. I thought I'd write this teaser first chapter and if you guys want me to go on, please let me know. Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once..I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OR THE CHARACTERS. I'm just a housewife who likes to write smut about House and Cameron. So please don't sue me!

Okay that's done..on we go..

* * *

**Isn't It Romantic?**

House got home, took off his jacket and dropped it and his helmet on the floor beside the closet before limping to his couch with his laptop.

His email notified that he had new mail so he loaded it up. Most of it was the usual thing, all except one. It was from a sender he didn't recognize so naturally he clicked on it. It looked like a letter to someone, a dear John letter at that.

_Dear J,_

_Fine, if you don't want to meet me then this is my last letter. I don't need your games. I don't have time for that crap. All you've done is string me along for weeks, telling me we'd meet in person, but when the time comes, you find some pathetic excuse to cancel out. I'm a doctor in one of the best hospitals in Jersey. I don't need my life turned upside down and inside out anymore than necessary. My boss does that enough already. So goodbye and good luck. I hope the next woman you string along is a lot more patient than I._

_Yours Truly,_

_A._

House was intrigued. It was obviously a misdirected email but some of the things she said hit a familiar chord with him. Without thinking, he composed a reply.

_Dear A._

_Looks like you got the wrong email address and the wrong guy, since my name isn't J, nor does it begin with the letter J. Oh well, for what it's worth, you're better off. Being a doctor myself I can appreciate the need not to waste time, especially when love might be involved. But from the sounds of that letter, you've never met him face to face so it's probably not love at all but some kind of romantic infatuation. Where did you meet this guy, anyway? The classifieds section in the local paper? Do what all the desperate, lonely but COOL people do..use a dating service. I hear Lava Life is offering free profiles for a limited time only! You'll want to get in on that!  
_

_Dr. G._

_**_

All House wanted was to kick back with some porn and a glass of Scotch. His computer beeped, letting him know he had email so he checked it. To his surprise, since it had been several days later, A. had written him back.

_Dr. G,_

_Sorry for the mix-up. Your response was actually nicer than the one he ended up giving me so thank you for that. I actually did use Lave Life to find that coward. The site is bogus. You seem nice, however. Maybe all it takes is one misdirected email to meet the man of my dreams. Who knows, you could be him._

_A._

House cocked his head to one side. He was hardly anyone's idea of a dream man. Except maybe where Cameron was concerned.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Oh no...it couldn't be possible. Could it? _She clearly wanted something of a secret admirer or at the very least a romantic pen pal. He could totally see her sitting in some Lonely Heart's Club kind of place sipping a white wine while she waited for Mr. Right to walk, or in his case, limp, through the door. He could play that game all too easily. He knew how to be romantic, even though he'd shoved those thoughts so far back in his head that they started growing cobwebs in his brain. He snapped his laptop shut and laughed to himself. "This is going to be too much fun."

* * *

_**A/N: So how do you like it so far? Gimme a shout. I Love you guys!**_


	2. Let the Games Begin

_**A/N: Still not sure where I'm going with this, but bear with me :) I haven't decided if this is going to be canon or not, or what time-frame it's in, but I'm thinking season 1-2 so run with that for now haha. Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: Kinda stole a line from the "Love Hurts" episode. And no, I still don't own House or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

House waltzed into his office at his usual time and sat down at his desk. It had been a couple of days without any word from A. Maybe it wasn't Cameron. Maybe it was some other doctor who's been burned by a man too many times to count and is just downright bitter. He supposed it was stupid of him to assume it was Cameron right out of the gate simply because they shared the first initial and claimed to be a doctor with a nasty boss.

Chase and Foreman were working in the clinic and Cameron was making the coffee as she always did before she began reading his daily mail.

However, he couldn't ignore the sneaking suspicion that A. was indeed her and knew it would continue to eat away at him until he knew for sure.

It was nearing the end of the day and he was packing up everything but his laptop. He decided to check one last time before he headed home and didn't hear Wilson enter from behind.

"Expecting an important email?" he said, making House jump in surprise.

"What the hell? Sneaking up on me?"

"You're the one doing all the sneaking around. When we were talking yesterday you must've checked your inbox half a dozen times and you're checking it again right now. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

House could tell Wilson was far from convinced so he decided to come clean.

"There's this girl.."

"A hooker?"

House groaned. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"Anyway, I get an email last week from some jilted woman to some loser who stood her up numerous times. Naturally I inform her that she's got the wrong email address and that she should look elsewhere for a man other than a local paper. She comes back with how she thinks I could be the man of her dreams and that fate brought us together. Or some such crap. Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous?"

Wilson wasn't laughing, however. "Sounds kind of romantic to me," he shrugged.

"You would say that."

"So how did you respond?"

"I haven't. What the hell do you say to something like that?"

"Beats me. But you should say something. Don't keep stringing her along."

House had no intention of informing Wilson of his suspicions, simply because he knew what his reaction would be.

He went home and set up his laptop while he made himself something to eat, and then returned to the couch with his heated leftover chili. His inbox beeped, notifying him of new mail and he opened the one from A. first.

_Dr. G,_

_No response to my last email. That could mean you're insanely busy and I get that. We all have lives to save. I don't know what kind of doctor you are or what field you specialize in, but at the end of the day, that's what we do. _

_It could also mean you just don't want to talk to me anymore. I guess I was too forward in my last email and for that I apologize. I suppose I was just feeling vulnerable and your reply to my misdirected email felt like you were throwing me a life raft and I jumped on it._

_I won't bother you again._

_A._

House felt guilty and he didn't know why. He hadn't even written her. Obviously that was the problem. Well he had to rectify that. He might have been without feeling for the most part but it didn't mean he wasn't intrigued. He hit 'reply' and stared at the blank screen for a moment before he began to type.

_A,_

_Sorry for not responding. Things sometimes get crazy. People dying, and all that. Although I won't deny that it did throw me for a loop when you mentioned I could be the man of your dreams. I'm hardly anyone's idea of Mr. Right. I'm not charming, I'm not great looking, I'm not even nice. And yet here I am, responding to your emails, warning you to stay away. I wonder what that means?_

_Dr.G._

He closed his laptop and finished his dinner. After watching some TV, his email beeped again letting him know that she responded.

_Dr. G,_

_You know what they say, opposites attract. So far you haven't said anything remotely rude or offensive which gives me the notion that you're all bark and no bite. Besides, if you really wanted nothing more to do with me, you wouldn't have replied AT ALL. But you did so the interest is there. Aren't you the tiniest bit intrigued? It'll take more than a few harsh words to get me running the other way. I'll bet you're the type of doctor who makes the patients thank you for telling them they're dying and have the nurses swooning. You don't strike me as the nasty, rude, misanthropic son of a bitch-type, which is why I guess I decided to continue these emails. I deal with that kind of behavior every day and I suppose I like the fact that you're not anything like my boss._

_However, if you want me to stop contacting you. Just say the word. Or don't say anything at all._

_A._

He still wasn't completely convinced it wasn't Cameron, so he decided to push a little more.

_A,_

_You have no idea the kind of man I am. I have no problem with continuing this correspondence between us. If anything, it gives me something to look forward to at the end of the day. If your days are anything like mine, I'm sure you can understand. Just be warned, since you claim that harsh words don't bother you, don't be surprised if my real self comes out and bites you in the ass sooner or later. You've been warned._

_Dr.G._

Feeling satisfied with that response, he sat back and continued to watch his show. He wondered if she had the nerve to reply, and it didn't come as a surprise when his email beeped once more.

_Dr.G._

_BRING IT ON.  
_

_A._

House laughed out loud once more and shook his head in pure amusement as he snapped the laptop shut. "Let the games begin."


	3. Lab Coats and Daisies

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks passed and House's email conversations with A had gone from simple recaps of their day to that of a flirtatious nature. House couldn't help that. She brought it out in him. He'd been keeping an eye on Cameron's behavior at work and didn't notice any change so he basically dismissed the idea that she was indeed A and concentrated on the lady in the emails.

"Met her yet?" Wilson asked him over lunch.

"Nope. And I probably won't."

"Why not?"

House shrugged. "What's the point?"

"Umm..do you like her?"

"I guess."

"Then what's stopping you from wanting to at least meet her and see what she looks like?"

"She could be a dog for all I know. I'd rather save myself the pain and keep an image in my head of what she might be like."

"How old is she?"

"Thirties."

"And she lives in Jersey?"

"So she says. But.."

"I know..everybody lies. Did you tell her that you live here too?"

"No."

"Did you tell her anything about yourself?"

"Just that I'm a doctor and I like sex."

Wilson's eyes widened. "You didn't.."

"I did. Might as well be honest from the start."

"Please tell me you didn't mention the hookers."

"No, I didn't mention the hookers. Give me a little credit, why don't you."

"Well, it's obvious you like her, or you wouldn't keep emailing her. Why don't you just set up a meeting and if you go and she isn't what you want, you can just leave."

"You mean stand her up? Oh that's mean."

Wilson laughed. "Sounds like it wouldn't be the first time someone stood her up. Isn't that partly the reason you got that wrong email in the first place?"

"Yeah so maybe the guy did the same thing. Showed up, saw her, found her unattractive and walked on. Yikes, she must be nasty."

"But what if she isn't? Only one way to find out."

House gave consideration to what he and Wilson talked about that afternoon and when he got home, he found an email from A waiting for him.

_Dr.G_

_Ugh this day sucked! I hope yours was much better. Sometimes I wish we could meet at a local pub or something after a long day at work and just vent. But that probably doesn't interest you or you would've brought it up by now. I can understand not wanting to meet in person. Nobody wants to be disappointed. You build an image of someone in your head and when it comes to life, it can be completely shattered in an instant. That's probably what happened to the man I was supposed to meet. He probably envisioned me as some busty blonde bimbo, even though I told him I was brunette. My hair is naturally blonde and no, my dark hair is not what some call "artificial intelligence." I am a doctor after all, so how dumb can I be?_

_A._

House laughed out loud and hit _reply_.

_A,_

_Do you really want me to answer that? *grin* I've met some pretty useless doctors in my day, regardless of the color of their hair. Mine is brown, naturally, and I assure you that my intelligence is NOT artificial. Maybe we should meet one of these days and you can prove you're not a ditz._

_Dr.G._

He wondered if he over-did it with that last comment but then shrugged it off. He did warn her that he could be an ass.

_Dr.G._

_Name the place/date/time and I'll be there._

_A._

He ran a hand over his face. This could either be very good or very bad. But what the hell? Life was too short to have regrets. He hit _reply_ and gave her the place/time and suggested they meet the following Friday for drinks.

**

"So you're really going to meet her?" Wilson asked as House got his stuff together at the end of the day. He hadn't been sleeping well all week in anticipation for this meeting with A, and he was torn between actually going through with it, or just simply going home.

"I guess I am. Wanna come?"

"What?" Wilson laughed incredulously.

"I need you."

"Now what are you on about?"

"Come on. I'll explain on the way."

The two friends walked down the street and stopped on the corner. "That's the pub where I'm supposed to meet her. Seven O'clock."

Wilson checked his watch. "Well it's past that now. You're already late."

"Go see if she's in there."

"What?"

"Just go across the street and look in the window."

"House, this is nuts, even for you. You're the last person I thought would be chicken about approaching a girl in a bar."

"Just go look."

"Who am I looking for?"

"Brunette, in her thirties. She'll be wearing a white lab coat with a daisy in the lapel."

Wilson laughed even harder. "You're joking."

House looked at the ground and muttered, "I wish. Her idea, not mine."

"So how is she supposed to know who you are?"

He grinned slightly. "I told her I had a big stick. Now, if she's beautiful, don't tell me because that will just make things harder for me, and if she's unattractive..well..I've had enough badness this week and I don't need that either."

Wilson was still not believing what was happening, but he nodded and went over to peek in the windows.

"See anything?" House asked, still standing on the corner, yet impatient and fidgety.

"Wow…there's a beautiful girl.."

House looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Yeah. But..no lab coat."

"Damn."

Wilson kept looking. "Wait..I see a lab coat..and..a daisy. But there's a coat rack in the way so I can't see her face. She's drinking..looks like wine..she's taking a piece of cake. Oh..she's leaning forward."

"Can you see her now?"

"Yeah. Wow."

"Is she pretty?"

"Amazingly." Wilson stepped away from the window, and House couldn't decipher the look on his friend's face. "Ya know..she has sort of..the same coloring as....Cameron."

House was floored. "Cameron? _My_ Cameron?"

"How many Cameron's do you know? Don't kid yourself. She is a beautiful girl. And a very likeable girl. At least I always thought so."

"Well this is a fine time to bring up Cameron.."

Wilson chuckled. "Well I'm telling you if you don't like Cameron then you won't like that girl."

"Why not?"

"Because it _is_ Cameron."

* * *

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Hahaha. Yes, I'm going to end it there. More to come so stay tuned.**_


	4. Not So Hot

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block and I ended up watching parts of "The Shop Around the Corner" again. Thanks to those who have reviewed and alerted this story. On we go..**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some lines are taken from "The Shop Around the Corner" to help with flow

* * *

**Chapter 4**

House felt like the ground fell away from under him when Wilson confirmed his sneaking suspicion that he'd been corresponding with Cameron the entire time. Now what was he supposed to do? He could simply walk away and end it all for good. Or he could go in and pretend he wasn't Dr. G.**  
**

He smiled to himself wickedly and Wilson knew exactly what House was up to. "House..you can't stand her up. It's not fair."

"Who said I was going to stand her up? I'm going in, but I'm just..contemplating."

"You're not going to tell her it's you, are you? You're just going to toy with her like..a cat with its prey."

"I'll tell her. Just not tonight. Come on, it'll look less obvious if you're with me."

Before Wilson could object again, House was opening the door to the pub and heading inside.

Cameron sat waiting patiently, or rather, impatiently as she finished her first glass of wine and signaled the waitress for another.

The little bell over the door rang and her head shot up as House entered. "Oh God, please..you wouldn't be that cruel," she muttered to herself as she looked back down. But the bell sounded again and Wilson appeared behind his friend, causing her to let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

_Okay relax, it's not House. He would've come alone, if that were the case_, she rationalized as she watched them find a table at the other side of the pub and sit down, obviously not seeing her.

Wilson took a drink of his beer and glanced over at Cameron. "She looks sad, House. This is a new low, even for you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go talk to her at least. Keep her company."

House sighed. He knew Wilson was right. "Fine."

He got up and made his way to Cameron's table until he was looming over her. "Late dinner?"

She glanced up at him, and he could see the sorrow in her eyes. Stood up, broken-hearted again. This was so not his scene.

"Yes."

He gestured to the empty chair. "Waiting for someone?"

"As a matter of fact yes. And he'll be here any minute so if you don't mind.."

House sat down anyway, despite her refusal and she didn't know what to say. "Hey, I'm a cripple..my leg hurts when I stand for too long. I'm sure he'll understand."

"House please. Just..go back to Wilson and leave me alone."

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"You know who. The guy you're so anxious about meeting. And what's with the lab coat?"

"So he'll know who…" she stopped talking, realizing she'd said too much.

House's eyes widened in mock surprise. "You mean you're here to meet a man you've never even seen? Oh my God!"

"Shut up!" she hissed. "It's none of your business."

"It is if it affects your work. If he doesn't show up, you're going to be a mess tomorrow. Wondering why he stood you up. Wondering if he did show up and decided not to come in."

"Shut up, House.."

"So did you meet in a chat room or what?"

"Again, that's none of your business. Just go away before he gets here."

"Or what?"

Wilson could feel the tension between the two all the way across the room and he felt he needed to do something. Rescue Cameron in some way. "House!" He called to his friend as their waiter brought their meals. "Food's here."

House grinned wickedly at Cameron. "Saved by a bacon burger. Enjoy your date. If he has the nerve to show up."

She scowled as he got up and limped over to Wilson.

"So did you tell her?"

"Nope."

"House!"

"Relax. If she's still here when we're done eating, I'll go back over there."

A waiter approached her table. "Can I have this chair, miss?"

"No, sorry..I'm expecting someone."

He nodded and glanced at the daisy. "Daisies huh? We had a similar kind of thing last week with roses. Turned out very nicely. But then there was a sad case involving Gardenias. Poor girl waited for hours. When I closed up that night I noticed a Gardenia lying on the sidewalk outside. The guy must've come, taken one look at her and tossed it. Although I can't imagine anything like that happening to you. If he doesn't show, I'll put on a daisy, myself."

House felt kind of guilty after Wilson began reading him the riot act and when Wilson paid the bill, he left House behind to deal with Cameron. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say to her. What could he say?

_I'm Dr.G. Wanna fuck now?_

No, that would hardly work. He got up from his table, grabbed his glass of beer and made his way back to her table.

"Looks like Mr. Wonderful is Mr. No-Show."

"He'll be here."

"You look pretty pathetic sitting here by yourself wearing your lab coat. Maybe it's a set up to make you look stupid. And maybe he's some selfish ass clown who gets off on your humiliation."

"Hardly. You don't even know this guy."

"Do you?"

"Better than you. He's a romantic. Sensitive. He'd never leave a woman to sit and wait alone in a crowded bar."

"What do you call this?" House laughed, gesturing to their surroundings. "What time was he supposed to show up?"

"Seven," she said softly.

"And it's.." he said, glancing at his watch, "eight-thirty. Face it, Cameron. He's not coming."

"He will. He probably just got held up at work. He's a doctor too."

"Oh God."

"Why are you deliberately trying to ruin this for me? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Oh, I suppose you love me," she smirked, folding her arms protectively across her chest.

"Why should I? What have you done to make me love you?"

"I don't want you to love me!"

"I don't!"

Cameron sighed in frustration. She'd had enough and didn't want to lose her temper. Just go, House."

"Fine. And here I was hoping to stick around so I could beat him with my big stick for being late."

"Don't bother. Just go."

"Fine. G'night, Cameron."

"Good night, House."

The despair in her eyes was too much for him to bear and he turned away, leaving her alone.

When he got home, he dropped his jacket on the couch with a sigh, limped over to the couch and opened his laptop. He sat for a few moments before he began to type.

_A,_

_I'm so sorry. I actually did show up but I got a page to return to the hospital. There was an emergency in the ER that kept me there until after midnight. Since I didn't have your number, I couldn't call. I called the pub a few times, but kept getting a busy signal. I realize that's no excuse so I can only hope you'll forgive me. Next time I'll let you choose the place/time._

_On the other hand, I did see you talking to someone when I arrived. He's the type of guy women seem to fall for. You know, the dark, brooding, bad boy type. I hope you didn't get sucked in._

_I'll understand if I don't hear back from you. But I sincerely hope I do, and that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Love,_

_Dr. G._

He wondered if the "love" was pushing it a little. She was going to be pissed. But he hoped that would soften the blow a little.

**

He wasn't surprised that she didn't email him that night, but he was a little put off by it. He expected a letter much like the one she sent the other guy. The next day at work, Cameron showed up looking exhausted.

"Long night?" House asked her, trying to sound casual.

"You could say that."

"Hot date?"

"Shut up, House."

"That would be a no on the "hot" part then?"

With a loud groan, she bunched up her fists and stormed out of the conference room.

"You're such an ass," Foreman mumbled as he went back to reading his journal.

House came home that night to find an email from A. waiting in his inbox. He was almost hesitant to read it but of course the curious side of him couldn't let it go and he had to look.

_Dr. G,_

_I can't believe you couldn't find some way to let me know you weren't coming. You're just like every other man out there. I realize I'm no real beauty but I thought we had a meeting of the minds. I really thought you were going to show up. Especially considering that my being stood up is how we came to know each other._

_As for the guy I was talking to, that was my boss. He has a penchant for ruining people's dates. Honestly, to think that I'd prefer his company to yours. Yes, he is the brooding, bad boy type, but that doesn't make him my type and to insinuate that I'd want anything to do with a man like that is hurtful, not to mention insane._

House laughed out loud and continued reading.

_However, I am of the belief that everyone deserves a second chance. We are doctors and I know that emergencies arise that are out of our control. This week is kind of hectic so perhaps we can plan for next week to meet up. I'll email you later this week with a time and place. Have a good week._

_Love,_

_A._

House sat back in wonder. After all that, she wasn't mad? Damn. He was sure he'd get a good tongue lashing for sure. She even signed her email with "love" as he did. Was she just being cocky? He decided he need to work some Greg House magic if he wanted his plan to work.

_A,_

_I'm relieved that you're not angry with me, and I'm thrilled for the second chance. I'll be looking forward to meeting you. Although I think we can dispense with the white lab coat and the daisy, since I now know what you look like. And you are beautiful. More beautiful than I imagined. You'll be in my dreams until then._

_Love, _

_Dr. G._

He grinned smugly as he got up to fix himself some dinner. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

_**A/N: I decided to end it there. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so it will be up soon. I hope you're all still enjoying the story.**_


	5. House's Diabolical Plan

_**A/N: Hm..so not many reviews on that last chapter. I know I made House a little mean, but it all has a purpose, I promise. He's not as bad in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it just the same. Writing this story has been a bit of a challenge. I want to thank Iymgrace for giving me some ideas and allowing me to get away from the brick wall I kept banging my head against, trying to get my thoughts in some kind of order.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_A,_

_I've been thinking about you again. You have beautiful dark hair. I love the way it falls in waves about your shoulders. I can't imagine you as a blonde but I think you look great as a brunette. But that's just me. I didn't get a good look at the color of your eyes so don't tell me. I like the element of surprise. I'm sure they're beautiful as well. I can't believe that other guy stood you up. Surely if he'd seen you, he would've been falling over himself to get to you. At least I would, and almost did had it not been from that call from work. Damn that Hippocratic Oath! It's a guaranteed date killer. Hopefully we'll be luckier next time because I can't wait to run my fingers through that soft brown hair.  
_

_I dreamed about you the other night. We were walking together on the beach, waves crashing on the shore and we were holding hands. It was like something out of a cheesy 80s chick flick but it was a dream so I went with it. I won't go into details but I will say that it was far from a PG-13 rating!_

_Dr. G._

Cameron smiled as she got ready in the morning and went to work with a spring in her step. She didn't want to appear too eager, and decided to let him hang for awhile before she gave in. Since that disaster the other night, he'd written her some beautiful things that were almost poetic. The email that morning just made her smile even more and the time she took to respond to it almost made her late.

"You certainly have a spring in your step today," House smirked as he watched her make the coffee.

She smiled, and he could've sworn she even blushed a little. "Maybe."

"Did you do something different with your hair? It looks darker."

"I touched it up a little, yeah."

House grinned and got up from his desk as he went over to prepare his coffee the way he liked it. Standing close to her, he leaned over and whispered, "So, do the drapes match the carpet?"

She whirled around and faced him, looking more shocked than angry, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot. "I only ask because rumor has it you're naturally a blonde. So I couldn't help but ask. You strike me as the kind of girl to have a matching set."

"Are you deliberately trying to ruin my good mood?"

House shrugged as he reached behind her for a donut that someone brought. "Yep. Is it working?"

"No."

"Well in that case," he said, taking his ID out of his pocket, "go do my clinic hours."

"Fine," she said with a smile as she snatched the ID out of his hand and walked out, leaving Chase and Foreman to wonder what the hell just happened.

House sat down at his desk and checked his email. Cameron had given him a quick response that morning and he was anxious to read it.

_Dear Dr. G,_

_I love the beach, I always have. If the weather looks promising maybe we can have our first date there. That dream you had sounds interesting. I've never been one for chick flicks myself but I like my romance novels. Not the cheap, tawdry ones with Fabio on the cover, but a good romance that survives the tests of time._

_Love, A._

House sat back in his chair. _This was almost too easy_, he smirked to himself as he typed up a reply.

After having lunch with Wilson, and as he neared his office, he saw Cameron sitting at his desk smiling like a Cheshire cat.

_She must've read the email_, he thought as he pushed the door open and watched with amusement as she quickly closed the window she had open.

"Email from loverboy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I thought you would've dumped his sorry ass by now since he stood you up. Oh wait..you're probably one of those girls who believes in second chances, crap like that, right?"

She was speechless.

"Be careful with a guy like that. You just gave him the big pay-off."

"Hardly!"

"You could've told him to go to hell but you didn't. Now he knows he has the upper hand. He'll tell you what you want to hear if it'll get him what he wants. I know how these freaks work."

"Oh really? You don't know what you're talking about. He's not just any guy. He's sensitive. Where you would say ugly, he'd say beautiful. Where you'd say fat, he'd say vuluptuous. Looks aren't an issue with him. I could be the ugliest woman in the place that night and he wouldn't have cared."

"That just shows how pathetic he is. He's probably Quasimodo. People who claim looks don't matter only say that because they're so ugly themselves that they need to compensate by having a great personality. But really, when it comes down to it, even if he's the nicest guy in the world, if you can't look at him without thinking "ugh!" then it's not going to work. No matter how much you try."

Cameron was surprised by House's rationalization, which actually made sense to her. "I'm not that shallow that I can't see past someone's looks to see the person inside."

"That's what we all say. But it all comes down to chemistry. If you're not turned on by them from the start, you never will be." Then he leaned closer to her so she could just catch a whiff of his scent. It was very masculine. Some kind of men's body wash, and something that was his own unique scent. And it was intoxicating. "I'd just hate to see you settle just because he uses _pretty_ words."

"Wow..that was..very well expressed. But just the same don't worry about me, House. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't. I'm just looking out for my favorite fellow because if this jerk upsets you, then you're miserable, I'm miserable, the team is miserable and we'll have an epidemic of miserable..ness."

Cameron wasn't sure what to make of this over-protective behavior from House, but she let it go for the time being. Was it possible he liked her more than he let on, and was possibly jealous? She gave him ample opportunity to make a move, but for every step forward she took, he would take two steps back. It was a dance they'd been doing for awhile now, and she was tired of it.

After she'd sorted through his mail, she needed to vent, and logged into her account.

_**_

"Tell her yet?" Wilson asked for the third time that day. House was ready to beat him with his cane if he had to listen to all the reasons why he was being mean and unfair to Cameron. The truth was, he had a plan that he couldn't share with even his best friend. If Wilson even suspected that House was harboring secret feelings for her, he'd never leave him alone. And then,Wilson would probably go to Cameron and say something that would give House away. No, House had a plan. It was diabolical, but he was positive it would work. It already was in motion, and today had just been the beginning. He was prepared to take the extra time needed to make things go his way and as he opened his email to see if there was anything new from her, he was pleasantly surprised.

_Dear Dr. G,_

_My boss is being such an ass today! Sometimes I wonder why I ever became a doctor. It certainly wasn't so I could work for such a misanthropic son of a bitch. I wish he'd just back off sometimes. I think he actually gets off on meddling in my personal life._

_What about you? What made you decide to become a doctor? And do you love it as much as you did in the beginning?_

_A._

He thought about his response for a moment before he began to type.

_Dear, A,_

_I was always fascinated by medicine and what it took to make people feel better. Since my family moved around a lot when I was a kid, I didn't make a lot of friends so a lot of my time was spent reading medical books. It was the only thing that interested me. One day some guy was choking in a café. Nobody seemed to know how to help him, and there was no doctor. Having recently read something about the Heimlich, I tried it out on that guy, he coughed up the carrot that he'd been choking on, and that only cemented the idea that I should be a doctor. And I was only fourteen! Hello..paging Dr. Doogie Howser!_

_I love healing people, finding out what's wrong with them and fixing them. It's what we do as doctors, and I can't imagine doing anything else._

_I hope that answer satisfies your curiosity, and I hope tomorrow is a better day for you. Chin up!_

_Love, _

_Dr. G_

House shut off his computer for the night, had dinner, played his piano and then decided to turn in earlier than usual. As he lay in bed, his mind begin to work on the next part of his plan. A wicked grin spread across his face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: More fun times ahead! Stay tuned!**_


	6. When I Look Into Your Eyes

_**A/N: I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story. I want to give another shout of Thanks to Iymgrace who was a BIG help with this chapter today. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

Disclaimer: Just wanted to say that I paraphrased a bit from "Son of a Coma Guy" courtesy of the Clinic Duty community on Live Journal. I still don't own any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So has he told you his name yet?" House inquired as soon as he and Cameron had time alone before Chase and Foreman came back from lunch.

"No."

"No? Oh man.."

"What now?" she groaned.

"He's hiding something."

"What?"

"You'd think by now he'd at least tell you his first name. But since he hasn't, he's hiding something. He's probably some crazed internet stalker."

"Oh please," she laughed with a wave of her hand to dismiss that notion.

"What's his handle?"

"His handle?"

"It's computer geek talk for what does he call himself?"

"Dr. G."

"Oh how clever," he chided. "So what's the skinny on your doctor man?"

"If you must know, he's wanted to be a doctor since he was a teenager."

"Every teenage boy wants to play doctor. Wanna play doctor with me?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You wish, House."

"Nah, more like _you_ wish. What else ya got?"

"He's a world traveler."

House almost laughed. "Right. He went on vacations with Mommy and Daddy."

"What traveling have you ever done, House?" She spat back, not expecting much of an answer.

"Well let's see," he said, counting off on his fingers, "since I was a Marine brat, I've lived in Japan, India and Egypt. To name a few."

Cameron was speechless. House never ceased to amaze her. She longed for conversations like this with him that were up-front, and didn't come with his usual snark. He was letting his guard down for a bit, allowing her to learn more about himself and she found that very attractive. Dr. G. was completely forgotten for the moment.

"Okay well..what made you decide to become a doctor? Since I'm sure your father wanted you to follow in his footsteps and join the Marines, right?"

House went quiet and rested his chin on his cane for a moment before he spoke. He was in deep thought. "When I was fourteen, my father was stationed in Japan. I went rock-climbing with this kid from school. He fell, got injured and I had to bring him to the hospital. We came in through the wrong entrance, passed this guy in the hall. It was a janitor. Friend came down with an infection and doctors didn't know what to do. So they brought in the janitor. He was a doctor and a buraku; one of Japan's untouchables. His ancestors had been slaughterers, gravediggers. And this guy knew that he wasn't accepted by the staff, didn't even try, didn't dress well, he didn't pretend to be one of them. The people around that place, they didn't think that he had anything they wanted, except when they needed him. Because he was right; which meant that nothing else mattered, they had to listen to him."

Again, Cameron was totally speechless. Suddenly Dr. G's story about the choking guy paled in comparison to House's reflection.

She glanced back at him and caught his gaze, his eyes never left hers and she felt like a deer in the headlights. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. And she liked what she saw. Was he..smiling at her? It was subtle, but the fine lines around his eyes were definitely there and she had never seen him look at her like that before. It was almost as if…

"Got a case!" Chase and Foreman breezed in and slapped some blue folders on the table, completely oblivious to the serious eye sex going on between the other two doctors. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop until House got up and broke the silence.

"Okay," he said, grabbing the markers, "symptoms. Go."

**

_Dr.G_

_Today is a bad day. We lost a patient. It's little consolation that there was absolutely nothing we could do. He would've died anyway but still, I can't help feeling like there was something we missed. When was the last time you lost a patient? How did it impact you?_

_A._

House looked for her all over the hospital, and finally found Cameron standing on the balcony. She looked lost. He knew that losing a patient was always hard on her and he didn't know what he could possibly say to ease the pain. Sometimes saying nothing was the best thing. He opened the door and went outside, keeping a safe distance.

"There you are."

"Go away, House. Whatever you're going to say, don't bother."

He sighed as he went over and leaned against the railing like she was, still keeping a safe distance. "We did everything by the book. There was nothing else we could've done. Nothing else to try. People die. That's a fact of life you'll have to accept as a doctor. Weren't you paying attention when they talked about transference?"

"I was but..it doesn't help."

"We only had the guy in our care for less than a day. That's hardly enough time for you to become emotionally involved."

"I know."

"Obviously you don't. You still find a way to let it get to you more than it should. Shake it off." And with that, he turned and left her to her thoughts. Sitting down at his computer, he read the email she sent earlier and composed a quick reply.

_A,_

_Losing a patient is never a good day. It doesn't matter whether or not it's in our control, it's just sad. I wish I could be there to hold your hand and comfort you but I can't. If I knew where you worked I'd send you flowers to perk you up, but I don't._

_Perhaps we could meet in person this weekend? That is, if you're not busy. I've got some holiday time coming up and it would be perfect to be able to spend some quality time together, if you know what I mean. *smile*_

_Love,_

_Dr. G._

House chuckled to himself as he hit "send" and went off to find Wilson. When he couldn't find him, he returned to his office. As usual, Cameron was at the computer, with a scowl on her face.

_Bingo!_ He thought to himself. His plan was still working.

"Hey, hungry?" he asked her.

She looked around to see if he was talking to someone else, but she was the only one in the room.

"I could eat."

"Good. You could buy me lunch too. Come on. I'm starving."

She rolled her eyes as she closed the email program and followed him to the cafeteria where she bought a salad for herself and House helped himself to a plate of fries that were drowning in gravy.

"How can you eat that stuff?" she asked once they were seated.

"It's awesome. I didn't feel like a reuben today."

They ate in silence and he decided to move ahead with his plan. "So did the cyber stalker email you?"

"Yes."

"How many emails do you get from him in a day?"

"Two or three."

"Still want to meet him?"

She shrugged, and House arched his eyebrow. "Not sure?"

"He seemed so romantic and funny at first. But now it's like..I dunno..he could be some guy living in his parents basement for all I know."

"It's entirely possible. Guys hide behind their computer monitors, tell the girls what they think they want to hear and end up being total losers."

"That's what worries me," she sighed. "What if you're right? What if he's just some ordinary guy?"

"And what's with the name? Dr. G," he scoffed. "That could stand for just about anything. Dr. Giggles..Dr. Gianormous Penis. He's so big they have to give his penis another zip code."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Sick."

But House wasn't done yet. "He's like an anaconda and the girls run screaming from him. Well, they probably run screaming from him anyway because he's so ugly, but who am I to judge?"

"Maybe it stands for Dr. G-money," she suggested, trying to steer him away from penis talk. It was making her think of what House's looked like, and she was beginning to get a little excited thinking about it.

"Or Dr. G Homie…oh my God!" House exclaimed, as if he just realized something. "Maybe it's Foreman!"

Cameron and House looked at each other for a second as if such a thing were possible, and then they both cracked up laughing uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Wilson was standing outside the cafeteria watching his best friend laughing like he hadn't laughed in years.

"What's going on?" Cuddy inquired as she approached. She watched as House and Cameron laughed together and felt a twinge of something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was thrilled that House was actually laughing that she couldn't keep the smile off her own face. "Wow. He looks.."

"Genuinely happy. I know. Scary, isn't it?" Wilson chuckled.

"What's the deal?"

"No deal. I wasn't available for lunch so he suckered Cameron. She looked pretty upset earlier."

"I know. They lost a patient. But it was nobody's fault. He would have died anyway. Cameron needs to learn to let go."

"Looks like she is now," Wilson snickered as he watched his best friend and Cameron continue to laugh with each other.

House glanced up and saw Wilson and Cuddy watching them with interest and the smile faded as quickly as it appeared. He noticed the blue file folder in Cuddy's hands and knew that she had a case for them.

"Come on," House sighed as he got up with his tray. "Lunch is over. The boss lady is here."

The case was proving to be difficult from the get-go. It would probably end up being one of those long ones that took more than a few days to solve.

After a long, grueling 12 hour day, Cameron came home and collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. Thankful that she stopped to grab something to eat on the way home, she dragged herself back to the kitchen to heat it up and checked her email while she waited. As expected, there was something new from Dr. G again but for some reason, receiving email from him was starting to lose its luster. Even more so when the subject line read "meeting" and a lump formed in her throat.

_Dear A,_

_I hope you're feeling better about the patient. I also hope you're considering meeting up this weekend. I'm excited to meet you. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd send you flowers if I knew where you worked. You said you're a doctor in Jersey and it's not a huge place. I could send flowers to every hospital in hopes that they'd make it to you. But then I don't even know your name so that wouldn't help. Oh well, it's the thought that counts, right? When we meet, I'll bring you a dozen of your favorite flower so you'll know it's me._

_Have a good night. We'll talk again tomorrow._

_Love, _

_Dr. G._

Cameron sighed. The man was sweet, but also persistent. She wanted to meet him, but since House had placed that shadow of a doubt in her mind that he might be too good to be true, she became wary. It wasn't something she wanted to rush into if he turned out to be everything she hoped.

However, aside from the patient dying, House had made her day so much better than it would have been otherwise. He made her laugh, and it was probably the first time she'd ever heard him laugh. To her, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Yes, she could definitely stand to be around him more often if he was going to keep up the nice guy act. She didn't expect much from him, but what he'd given her that day was maybe a glimmer of hope that somewhere, deep in the recesses of Greg House was a nice guy trapped inside that was screaming to get out.

But was she willing to put in the work to let him out? Dr. G. didn't seem to need fixing. But then neither did House, regardless of what he thought. Sure he was damaged, and had flaws, but she considered herself to be damaged as well.

With another heavy sigh, Cameron decided to go to bed early and not reply that night. It was late and she knew she probably had another long day or two ahead of her. She needed her wits about her to deal with House and juggle Dr. G. She just didn't know if she had the strength to do both.

* * *

_**A/N: No cliffhanger this time. I'm on a roll so expect frequent updates all weekend. I'll be watching the Olympics and closing ceremonies. Canada got 2 Gold medals and a bronze today! WooT!!**_** .CANADIAN!** (sorry for the flag waving. Had to be done haha)


	7. No Turning Back Now

_**A/N: I consider this chapter to be for tying up some loose ends before we get to the piece de resistance ;) I'm glad you're all enjoying this and thanks again to Iymgrace for helping me out and making me laugh my ass off while writing these last two chapters. On we go!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"So how long are you going to drag out this charade of yours?" Wilson asked his friend at the end of the day as they kicked back to watch the rest of the hockey game.

"Not for much longer."

"Good. Because you realize you're that guy you're telling her about. The kind that hides behind his computer screen, telling her what you know she wants to hear."

"I know."

"What do you think she's going to feel when she finds out it's been you the whole time?"

"If my plan works, relieved."

"Relieved? You think she'll be happy that it's you?"

"You don't think she will be?"

"No, House, I don't. I think she'll be hurt and maybe even angry as well. You are essentially betraying her trust with every word you write to her. I saw you two yesterday. She's in love with you."

"Come on.."

"Why do you think she demanded that you take her out on a real date? She's genuinely interested in you. She wants to get to know you on a personal level. I know that's impossible for you to comprehend but think about it. You two seemed to be having a good time together. What were you laughing about anyway?"

House thought back to the day before and chuckled as he remembered their conversation. "We were coming up with things that the G in Dr. G would stand for. I suggested G. Homie, and then said maybe Dr. G is Foreman. Yeah..ridiculous but funny as hell."

The game ended, and Wilson went home. House signed into his email and found a quick reply from Cameron.

_Dear Dr. G_

_This weekend might be difficult for me to get away. We have a difficult patient and I've been working 12 hour days. I'd love to meet you, but we might have to put our meeting on hold until we get things sorted out. Sorry._

_A._

House scratched his chin and began his reply.

_Dear A,_

_I understand. Work comes first. I hope I don't sound selfish in that I hope you wrap things up sooner than later. I've been dreaming about our first meeting on the beach as I mentioned before. It is Memorial Day weekend after all and so the beaches are open. It will be crowded of course, but that's where the flowers come in. I told you I'd bring some so you'll know it's me. What kind do you like? How about the daisies? Like the one you had in your lab coat? It was strikingly beautiful. Like you. Wow, I'm really looking forward to this meeting. You'll be in my dreams, hell, you're already in my heart._

_Love,_

_Dr. G._

_**_

When the team came back with the lab results, House went with Wilson for lunch, purposely leaving Cameron alone so she could check her email, which he was sure she would do.

"Where is there a decent beach around here?" House asked him, knowing Wilson probably knew about all the good places in Jersey.

"Spring Lake," he replied without any hesitation.

"Where's that?"

"Down the shore."

"Is there any decent place to stay down there? It's not exactly close to Princeton."

"There's a Bed and Breakfast nearby. It's sort of hidden in the woods but it's amazing. What are you planning? Are you…going to meet her?"

"Yeah. So keep quiet. She seems to be stalling, but she says she wants to meet me. We're trying to finalize things."

"When are you planning this?"

"The weekend."

"You realize that it's Memorial Day and that it's going to be crowded as all hell," Wilson reminded him. "You hate crowds."

House shrugged. "I don't plan on staying that long," he said with an over-exaggerated wink. "Ya know, this whole thing is like that movie..You Got Nailed." Wilson's eyebrow shot up and made House rethink his words. "Oh wait, that was the porn version. But my point is still valid."

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "You're in love with her."

House looked away and Wilson laughed, pointing at him. "You would NOT go through all this trouble if you didn't have some serious feelings for her. I saw it on your face when the two of you were having lunch yesterday. I'm surprised she doesn't see it."

"Her eyes are too clouded with thoughts of Dr. G." He checked his watch and stood up. "Time to work some more magic. Thanks for lunch, Jimmy."

House returned to the conference room while Chase and Foreman argued over the latest developments in the case. Cuddy also walked in and poked her head inside the door.

"I realize it's only Tuesday but if you wrap this case up by Friday you can have the entire long weekend off."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock except House and he nodded to her before grabbing the markers once again. "You heard the lady. So..what's the latest development, kids?"

After he sent Cameron to do a better history and sent the other two to do his clinic hours, checked his email.

_Dr. G._

_Daisies are fine. My boss's boss tells me that if we wrap up this case by Friday then I'll have the whole weekend off. Now I have something else to look forward to, besides our meeting. I can't remember the last time I've had a long weekend. I'm actually excited. Anyway, I have to get back to my patient._

_A._

House went online to check out that Bed and Breakfast that Wilson mentioned. It looked nice, like the type of place Cameron would go nuts over, so he booked a suite for the weekend. Then he emailed her back.

**

Cameron went home late that night and finally had time to read the email she knew was waiting for her. Every time she'd get a moment to herself, House would distract her with something. Now she had a glass of wine with her and was ready to sit back and read it in peace and quiet.

_Dear A,_

_That's great news! If you're as brilliant as I believe you are, I have no doubt you'll wrap up this case in good time. I'll make it worth the wait. I have a suite booked for us at a cozy little B&B near Spring Lake._

Cameron nearly choked on her wine but she read on.

_Ever been there? It's beautiful. It'll just be the two of us. I thought it would be a great place to be able to talk and get to know each other on a more personal level. There will be a crackling fire and champagne of course. Romance isn't complete without those things._

_We can make more plans about how and exactly where we're going to meet later in the week. Good night my love, and pleasant dreams!_

_Love,_

_Dr. G._

Was this guy for real? How dare he! To assume that she'd be willing to sleep with him right after they met! She hated being a foregone conclusion. On the other hand, she supposed that if they were instantly attracted to each other upon meeting, spending time alone with him wouldn't be that much of a stretch. Spring Lake was a good hour from Princeton. It would probably take her at least two hours to get there on the Friday of a long weekend.

Her mind was whirling around so fast it was impossible to make sense of everything. She finished her wine and went to bed. She needed a back-up plan of some sort. No way was she going to be left alone with that guy if she didn't feel that they had any kind of a connection. She promised to meet him, and she would, but she needed an "out" just in case.

**

As she walked down the hall toward the conference room, she could hear what sounded like blues guitar being played. The closer she got, the louder it got until she was standing in House's office watching him play a very nice looking Flying V.

"Why the long face?" he asked her.

"He booked us a suite..for the weekend."

House played a classic blues riff, the expression on his face was thoughtful. "So?"

"He assumes I'm going to sleep with him."

"Are you?" He asked, before playing that same riff once more.

She sighed and leaned against his desk. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're going to meet him though, right?"

"Yeah. I promised I would, but.."

"What?"

"What if there's no connection at all? Or what if I fall in love at first sight? Have you ever?"

"Have I ever what?"

"Fallen in love? What about that woman you used to live with. How did you meet her?"

"She shot me," he answered simply as he went on to play another blues riff.

Cameron looked more than a little shocked at this news. "What?"

"It was a paintball tournament. Doctors versus Lawyers. We went on one date. She moved in a week later and we were together for five years."

"Were you in love with her?"

"I thought I was. Until the infarction. She was my medical proxy and she went and approved some surgery while I was in a coma. That's why part of my thigh is missing. Instead of having my leg removed, they cut out the dead thigh muscle."

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Cameron reached over and placed her hand on House's and he glanced at it, but he didn't make any effort to shy away from her touch. They looked at each other, and there was so much heat she felt her whole body feel like it was on fire. Her pager went off but she ignored it before House cleared his throat.

"You should probably check that."

Regretting the lost moment, she grabbed her pager and checked the display. "It's Chase in the lab. I'll be back."

House nodded and returned to his guitar playing.

Cameron met Chase and went over the lab results. "You go tell House and I'll run the other tests here. I'll meet you back up there in a bit."

Chase nodded. "Okay, sure."

Wilson entered the lab shortly after Chase left and saw Cameron checking a specimen under the microscope. "Hey, Cameron."

"Hi," she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I suppose House has told you about my Mystery Man?"

"Yeah he's mentioned it. Met him yet?"

"No. But I will be." Then it came to her. "Would you do me a huge favor, Wilson?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, nothing's been finalized yet but I'm supposed to meet this guy at Spring Lake, but I don't want to go alone. I mean, I'll know pretty quick if he's the real deal or not but if he isn't, I need an out."

Wilson nodded like he understood. "Why not ask House?"

Cameron gave him a "duhh" look which he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Good point. I'm going to be going out that way this weekend so it won't be a problem. What day?"

"I'm not totally sure yet but probably Friday."

"Well, let me know. It'll be an honor to look out for House's number one."

Cameron cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Number one?"

"Come on. Everyone's seen you two together lately. He's always had a soft spot for you. Which is why I'm surprised you don't ask him to do this."

"I don't need more complications."

**

They managed to diagnose and treat the patient in the nick of time, and before she knew it, it was Thursday and Dr. G. hadn't emailed her. She wondered if maybe he'd lost interest or just got busy. It was a busy few days for her as well and she hardly had time to think about much else other than lab tests and diagnoses.

As she and House were heading back to the office to pick up their things and head home, she stopped in front of the gift shop window. House, realizing she was no longer beside him, walked over to see what she was looking at.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing at the flowers she was admiring.

"Peonies. They're my favorite. My Grandma always grew them and she loved them. So I've always liked them as well. They're beautiful."

They walked on and House broke the silence. "So how are you supposed to recognize this guy?"

"He said he's going to bring me some daisies."

"Pansy," House muttered under his breath as he pulled the door open for her.

**

_Dear A,_

_How's your patient? Are you going to be able to meet? Is tomorrow too short notice? I hope I don't sound too forward. After all these emails back and forth I feel like I know you already. Anyway, how does 7pm sound? I'll be there with daisies. I hope I'll be able to recognize you after all this time. It's been a few weeks now, and I never did get a real good look at you in the pub that night. The beach area will be busy, hence the daisies. I'll be pretty easy to spot. _

_Email me back if that's a good time for you to meet. And if so, I'll see you (finally) tomorrow! Sweet dreams!_

_Love,_

_Dr. G._

Cameron sighed. She had to do this. That insane moral compass, as House called it, wouldn't hear of standing the poor guy up. Even though he'd stood her up first. As she showered and then made dinner, her thoughts again drifted back to House.

He'd again shared something very personal about himself. And what was it that Wilson said? That she was House's number one? Number one what? Sucker? Why was he telling her all that stuff? She wondered if even Wilson knew that much.

And then she touched him. Why she felt the need to, she didn't know. But he didn't shake her off. His skin, as she remembered, was warm and soft to the touch. His fingers long and beautiful. They made beautiful music when he played the guitar. She hadn't heard him play before and he was quite good. But then she guessed he was good at everything he ever did. He was probably an amazing lover, too. With those hands, and the extreme focus on everything he did…

_Stop torturing yourself, Allison! It's not going to help matters any._ _Besides_, she thought, _Wilson would be there in case Dr. G. turns out to be some creepy "Chester Child Molester" type_. Of course she'd never hear the end of it from House if it was a total disaster. So she tried to remain as optimistic as possible. But it was turning out to be a lost cause.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this chapter made sense. I had a bit of trouble with it but I think it turned out okay. Next chapter is gonna be excitin' ;) So stay tuned! :)**_


	8. Very Pleasant Surprises

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I wasn't able to post last night at all, or this morning. I did manage to post on LiveJournal so some of you might've seen it there. Anyway, I'm a little nervous about this chapter. The lovely Iyimgrace was a big help so thanks again!! :) So here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for.**_

Disclaimer: Bits of House and Cameron's lunch conversation were taken from the movie "The Shop Around the Corner" so don't shoot me. I just couldn't come up with anything better than that!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Cameron woke up earlier than usual on that Friday morning with mixed feelings. She had one more day of work and then she was off for three whole days. Of course, when the realization hit her that she might be spending those three days with Dr. G, she wasn't sure whether to be excited or terrified. Sure, they might hit it off in the beginning, but to be alone with him all weekend? He could be some deranged axe murderer.

_Stop it! You're getting paranoid!_

She got dressed and grabbed the overnight bag she packed the night before "just in case" things turned in her favor, and went to work.

When she arrived, Cuddy and the rest of the team were already there except House, but it was still early.

"Good morning, Dr. Cameron."

"Morning, Dr. Cuddy. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to start your day off right. All of you."

Confused looks were exchanged throughout the team and she laughed. "When I said you guys could have the long weekend if you wrapped up this case, I wasn't kidding. However, that patient you treated wasn't just anyone. He was an old friend of mine and a very respected politician. That said, he told me he was so impressed with Dr. House's team that he wanted to reward you. Unfortunately he couldn't come back in and thank you all personally, so he gave me this to give to you instead."

She handed each of them an envelope. "Consider it a quarterly bonus."

"Does House..know about this?" Chase asked her.

Cuddy nodded. "Yes he does. He probably slept in later today so he wouldn't have to hand them out himself. You know he hates that kind of thing. Anyway, I know you all probably have things to do, so if it's not too busy, you can leave a bit early. Providing you clear it with House first."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "If he even shows up."

"Yeah well..I can hope."

"Hope springs eternal, Cuddles," House called out from his office, startling them. Obviously nobody saw him come in.

"Yes it does. Which is why I'm hoping you do some clinic hours today, House."

"Aww Mommm," he groaned like a little boy, but then grinned wickedly when she left the conference room. He then got up and limped over to them. "So who doesn't want to be here?"

All 3 of them raised their hands, naturally, including House. "At least we agree on that. It's too nice to be inside all day. So, I say we do our clinic hours this morning and then take off after lunch. Sound good? Good. Now get to work before I change my mind. Foreman, you can be me," he laughed, tossing his nametag to him.

"You're such an ass," Foreman groaned as the three of them turned and walked out.

House had been watching Cameron the entire time and knew something was off. It would soon be time to put the last bit of his plan into action and he returned to his desk to finalize things.

**

Cameron returned to the conference room to get her things. It was still early, and Wilson wasn't finished with his appointments for the day so she decided to eat lunch and then wait for him to be finished so she could get a ride with him to Spring Lake.

"Chase and Foreman left already," House said from the doorway, startling her.

"I don't blame them."

"So why are you still here?"

"I'm hungry."

"So am I. And Wilson is with a patient. I know it's probably a stretch to have lunch with me twice in one week but.."

"Let's go," Cameron grabbed her brown bagged lunch, House grabbed his cane and they headed to the cafeteria. As soon as House had his reuben in front of him, he took a couple of bites before he spoke.

"So, how much do you know about this Dr. G?"

"Why?"

"What have you told him about yourself?"

"Not much."

"So, you've been talking online to this guy for almost a month and you know very little. Are you aware that he knows your name and where you work?"

Cameron stopped chewing and looked at him. "What?"

House took one more bite and put his sandwich down. "I wasn't going to mention this, but he came here yesterday. He couldn't find you so he came to see me instead."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You shouldn't have told him who I was. We spent a very uncomfortable hour. Apparently he didn't believe it when you wrote him that I meant nothing to you."

"He came to see _you_? That doesn't make sense at all. I didn't tell him anything about you. Not even your name. How could he.."

House shrugged. "It's not hard to go online and find the dirt on someone if you know where to look. He knows you're a doctor and living in Jersey. There are only a few major hospitals here, and he probably recognized me when he saw us in the pub the night he stood you up. Anyway, I've straightened everything out, so don't worry. If you play your cards right, one day you'll be Mrs. Sullivan."

"Mrs…Sullivan?"

"That's his name isn't it? That's the name he gave me."

"Oh..yeah," Cameron nodded as she pretended like she'd simply forgotten. "Right. Sullivan."

"And a hell of a nice guy. If I do say so."

Cameron smiled then. For House to say something like that about someone, it spoke volumes and put her mind at ease. A little. "Thanks. Would you call him..attractive?"

House pretended to think. "Sure. For his type, I'd say definitely."

"You'd really classify him as a definite type?"

"Oh, absolutely. And don't try to change him. Don't put him on a diet or..anything like that."

Cameron cocked her head to one side. "Are you saying he's..overweight?"

"Well I wouldn't, but of course that's only a matter of opinion. I think that little belly of his gives him a nice "homey" quality, which is what you probably want in a man, isn't it?"

"Umm…oh yes. That's..what I want," she nodded, her voice fading like she wasn't too sure anymore. Her late husband was average height/build and she was fine with it. How bad could Dr. G be? House had a way of over-extending the truth so she didn't usually take what he said very seriously. And yet…

"And you're absolutely right. Although I have to wonder, do you have a thing for guys with canes? Because he also has one."

Cameron thought back to the very beginning of their correspondence and remembered Dr. G's "big stick" comment.

"Yes, he did mention it once in the very beginning. Purely coincidence."

"Right, well anyway, if I were a girl and had to choose between a grouchy good-for-nothing with plenty of hair and a good, solid, mature citizen, I'd pick Gilbert Sullivan every time." He looked down at his sandwich, trying his hardest not to laugh. He knew what he was saying was mean, but it was working, and he had to play it up just a little longer.

"Gilbert Sullivan? Are you kidding?"

He almost choked laughing. "You can't make that shit up. I wish I was kidding. But that's his name. Makes sense though. Dr. G…Gilbert. It fits."

She considered the idea for a second and then realized he was probably right. "Well," she said, "I think he has a beautiful mind. Didn't he strike you as charming?"

"Well actually he struck me as kind of depressed. But of course it's unfair to judge a man who's out of a job."

Cameron gasped. "Out of a job? Oh my God! He never told me."

"Well that goes to show how sensitive he is. Or how stupid. Doctors buy malpractice insurance for a reason. But anyway, you have nothing to worry about. He feels that both of you can live very nicely on your salary."

She turned white just then. "Did you tell him..how much I make?"

House smirked. "Well he could very well be your possible future husband. And he asked me. When I told him what salary you made, he was a little worried. But then I told him you'd probably be getting a raise and he felt much better about it. And let me tell you, mentioning that bonus won't do you any harm at all."

Cameron slumped in her chair. "This is bad. I had no idea he was materialistic like this."

House gave her a sympathetic smile before taking another bite of his sandwich. "I guess I shouldn't have told you. But I thought you might've wanted to know what you're up against. I hate to think I'm spoiling your weekend."

"No, it's fine. I suppose I should thank you."

"Are you still going to meet him?"

"I promised I would. I'm not going to sink to his level and stand him up like he did to me. But I do have an "out".

House hadn't been aware of this. "What's that?"

"Wilson is giving me a ride there. He's going to hang out and if it turns out to be a total nightmare, he'll bail me out."

House nodded in understanding but inside he was pissed. _Why hadn't Wilson mentioned it before?_

They finished their lunch and headed back to the conference room to pick up their things. House couldn't help but notice that she looked like she was going to the guillotine, but he still managed to keep a straight face. Everything was going according to plan and he knew that all the time and effort he put in was going to be worth it.

**

Wilson couldn't help but notice how quiet Cameron was on the drive to Spring Lake. She stared out the window, almost wistfully as the scenery zipped by.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound okay."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"About the guy you're meeting? What's his name again?"

"He calls himself Dr. G."

"As in Medical Examiner?" Wilson chuckled.

Cameron managed a small smile. "Maybe. Although it's a he, not a she."

"Are you sure? Could be hot," he teased, giving her a playful nudge.

"Now you sound like House. Next thing you'll be asking is if you can watch."

Wilson laughed out loud. "Relax, Cameron. I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

"I really hope you're right."

A little more than an hour later, when the sign for Spring Lake came into view, the butterflies started in Cameron's stomach and she almost thought she was going to be sick. That didn't go unnoticed by Wilson, either. He really hoped House had a plan because if he didn't, Wilson would kill him himself.

As expected, the lake area was busy with tons of people hanging out. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and normally Cameron would be enjoying it.

Except she wasn't.

If she were honest with herself, she'd tell Wilson to turn the car around and go back to Princeton. Although having him there did calm her fears a little. She knew he'd make sure all was well before he left her in Dr. G's hands.

Wilson found parking on a nearby street and they walked to the park area. "Are you hungry?" he inquired as he pointed to a nearby hot dog vendor.

"I don't think I could eat anything if I tried," she said with a weak smile. "But please, go ahead."

"We're a bit early. What time are you supposed to meet?"

"Seven."

"Well we have some time to kill then. You should really eat something," he urged. "You don't want to get sick."

_If I eat anything, I will get sick_, she thought to herself, but acquiesced Wilson by letting him buy her a pretzel and a beer.

"How are you going to know it's him?" Wilson asked as they munched on pretzels, trying to make small talk.

"He said he's going to bring daisies. He claims he knows pretty much what I look like but I'll know who he is because of the daisies."

"I see."

Wilson glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost nearing 7. His cell vibrated letting him know he had a text message so he checked it quickly.

_Bring Cameron to the parking lot._

Wilson was confused._ How did House know I was with her? Cameron must've mentioned it._

He turned to Cameron. "Why don't we go and see if we can find him? It's pretty busy. Maybe he's having a hard time getting through the crowd."

"Okay."

Cameron willingly followed Wilson through the sea of people, paying attention to anyone who might be carrying daisies or looking the least bit familiar. But there wasn't anyone like that.

"Hey, what about him?" Wilson pointed to a guy getting off a motorcycle in the lot. There was a car parked next to him so he couldn't see the motorcycle but he was sure it was House.

"No daisies though," she shrugged. The guy was tall, looked well built, and still had his helmet on as he reached into a compartment behind him and pulled something out of it. From that distance she couldn't tell what it was, but something about the guy and the way he moved was definitely familiar. When he began to climb off the bike, the bouquet of flowers he was holding almost made her heart stop, only because they weren't daisies. They were Peonies.

Wilson was keeping an eye on Cameron and wasn't sure if he should be worried or amused. She looked completely in shock as she watched the guy in the black leather jacket, Peonies in one hand and cane in the other, walk toward her with a very familiar gait.

When he finally took his helmet off to reveal the fact that it was indeed House, Cameron took a step backwards and bumped into Wilson.

"Gee, if I knew you'd react this way, I would've bought the daisies," House chuckled. "But you said Peonies were your favorite." Then he handed her the flowers, cocked his head playfully to one side and said "Hello, A. I'm Dr. G. But you can call me _Greg_."

Cameron didn't know what to say or how to react. She couldn't find her voice. To say she was incredibly relieved was a gross understatement.

When she still didn't say anything, House looked past her at Wilson, but his friend simply shrugged and then cleared his throat. "Well, I guess you don't need me anymore. So if you're okay with this, I have a dinner meeting I have to get to."

Finally she found her voice and she turned to face Wilson. "Thank you for bringing me. I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it. It was a pleasure." Then he looked back at House. He really wanted to stay and see how House was going to explain himself but he really did have to go. "Have a good weekend. You deserve it."

When Wilson had gone, House cleared his throat and he looked worried. "Are you disappointed?"

That was a loaded question if she ever heard one, and it took her a minute to gather her thoughts. "Well..theoretically I should be pissed off at you. I mean, you completely tricked and betrayed me this whole time."

House winced and wasn't sure if he wanted to hear any more of what she had to say, but the way she was touching and admiring the flowers told him something else.

"But realistically I'm very glad, and should I even say relieved, that it's you."

"I think," he said, as he took a step closer to her, "that this is the part where we kiss."

She smiled up at him as House wrapped one arm around her, pulling her a little closer.

"I think you're right."

He leaned over, his lips hovering over hers so they were breathing each other's air.

"Allison," he said quietly, as if he were trying it out for the first time. It was music to her ears and she felt a little light-headed as he softly placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to touch her lips with his own.

_Wow!_ her mind screamed as they kissed. It really shouldn't have surprised her that he was such an amazing kisser but it did. His lips were so soft and pliant but also firm. It was a short kiss that made her feel like time stood still, and that they were the only two people on the beach that night.

When they finally did break the kiss, she was breathless and House was smiling at her in that way that made her warm all over.

"I still have reservations at that place. That is, if you're not mad at me," he smirked. That was her House. The man she wanted, dreamed about and craved for months. The fact that he had been Dr. G. completely blew her mind because she never thought he'd pull such an outrageous stunt. But then again, he was virtually capable of anything.

"I'll get over it," she smirked back as he led her to his bike and handed her an extra helmet.

"That's my girl."

Once she was sitting securely behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, he turned the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life and they sped out of the parking lot, away from the crowd of Spring Lake.

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Of course no story of mine would be complete without some good ol' fashioned Hameron sex :) So stay tuned for that, which will probably also be the last chapter.** **Love you guys!**_


	9. Welcome to the Spring Lake Inn

_**A/N: SO SORRY for the delay in posting this. But I went away for the weekend and I did plan on posting before I left but there was so much to do etc... It's no excuse, I know. Don't hurt me! (hides) Anyway, I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it, and I'm gathering ideas for the next story. I'm hoping that little getaway cleared the cobwebs out of my brain to come up with something extra special for you guys next time. Anyway, this chapter is rated M because there's smut. It's romantic smut, but smut is smut. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Spring Lake Inn was very close to the water and the boardwalk and took all of 5 minutes to get to on House's motorcycle. When he pulled up to the front entrance, Cameron gasped as he turned the engine off. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. It's just..so beautiful."

And it definitely was. Even House had to admit it was even more amazing in person than it looked online. It was a huge house, with wooden shakes, lots of windows and tall turret to one side. It also had a wide porch where Cameron could envision spending a lot of time just sitting and relaxing.

"Come on," House said as he slung their bags over one shoulder, then wrapped his arm around her. "You're going to love the suite."

"I love this place already so I'm sure it's beautiful," she smiled at him as they went inside together. There was a lady at the front desk who held her arms open wide to welcome them.

"Welcome to the Spring Lake Inn, Dr. House. I'm Barb, your host this weekend. And this must be your beautiful companion, Dr. Cameron?"

"The one and only," House nodded.

"Everything you requested is in order and we'll be sending the champagne up to your room immediately. Enjoy yourselves, and if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Cameron smiled at her. "This place is amazing."

"Thank _you_," Barb smiled back as she handed House the room key card.

House used his cane to push the elevator call button and once they stepped inside, House gave her the most intense eye fuck she'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Her whole body shuddered. And he hadn't even touched her!

It was a short ride to the second floor and they found their room at the end of the hallway. As soon as House opened the door and they went in, Cameron was taken aback. It was a beautiful room. Not big, but very tastefully decorated with burgundy walls, plenty of windows, sofa, fireplace and a large king bed in the corner.

"This is so nice," she said as she walked around looking at everything. However, when she saw the Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom she squealed.

House was clearly proud of himself as he watched her with amusement. There was a knock at the door and House let in a guy wheeling a tray with a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries.

"Nice touch," she smiled as House tipped the guy and sent him on his way and locked the door.

"It's like I said. You can't have romance without champagne."

Cameron munched on a strawberry and watched him as he expertly opened the bottle and popped the cork like it was something he did every day.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"I have a few surprises yet."

"You also have some 'splainin' to do," she laughed as she took a glass of champagne from him.

House chuckled. "I suppose it was too much to hope that you'd just let it go."

"Are you kidding? This is the kind of thing they make movies out of."

He groaned as turned the gas fireplace on and joined her on the couch. "So what do you want to know?"

"How long have you known it was me?"

"I suspected it was you from the start but when you weren't acting any different at work, I let the idea go. But when I saw it was you that night at the pub, I couldn't believe it."

"And that's when you decided to play your little game?"

"Yep. It was easier than I thought, until.."

"Until what?"

"The end. I realize I might've gone a bit too far this afternoon. But you still showed up. How come?"

Cameron shrugged. "It's like I said, I didn't want to stoop to your level by standing you up."

"But in theory, I didn't stand you up that night," he pointed out. "I was there."

She sipped her champagne. "Yes but I didn't know that, now did I? You played your part very well, I have to say. I showed up mostly because I was curious more than anything else."

"And if it hadn't been me?"

"That's why I brought Wilson." Then she started giggling. She'd already had one glass of the champagne so he refilled it. "But seriously, Gilbert Sullivan?"

House gave her a sheepish grin. "It was the first thing that popped into my head. You still fell for it." Before she could say another word, he fed her a strawberry and she moaned.

"These are so good!"

After they finished those off, all that was left was champagne and Cameron was getting quite drunk after only a couple of glasses.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Cameron looked at her watch. "Six. But I always was a cheap drunk," she giggled. "Lucky for you."

He smirked as he took her empty champagne glass from her. "That's enough for now. I don't want you passing out or getting sick."

"Awww…" she whined playfully as he moved a little closer. She did the same and softly touched his face. His scruff felt prickly under her fingertips and he looked at her intently, curious as to what she was going to do next. Her fingers gently stroked the fine lines around his eyes, and then his soft brown hair. "I feel.." she said almost breathless.

"What?" he whispered.

"Like a virgin on her wedding night."

"Well the good news is you're not a virgin." Then he looked at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. "You're not, are you?"

She giggled again. "No, House, I'm not."

"Well that's a relief."

"That's good news?"

"Yep. Takes some of the pressure off."

She laughed. "Off of you or me?"

"Both." He reached out and gently pulled the elastic from the back of her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders, and then softly ran his fingers through it. "I've wanted to do this since the day I saw you sitting in that pub. And if it's any consolation, I did feel bad for standing you up. So to speak." He moved closer and she could feel his warm breath against her cheek as he gently nuzzled her with his scruff. It was softer than she thought and she closed her eyes as his lips softly kissed her neck, and worked their way up to nibble on her ear. It had always been an erogenous zone for her and she found her breath quickening as a low growl escaped her throat. House directed his attention to that area next as his fingers began unbuttoning her blouse to reveal more skin that he couldn't wait to taste. It was so soft, like satin, and it felt amazing as he kissed and touched until her blouse was open and sliding down her arms. She let it drop to the floor as he paid attention to her lacy rose colored bra and gently ran his thumb over the outline of her nipples as they poked through the thin fabric.

"Oh God," she groaned as she threw her head back and exposed her neck to him which he gladly devoured. "House.."

"Call me Greg," he whispered as his fingers deftly unhooked the bra at the back and it too fell to the floor, her beautiful breasts inches from his face. He gently took them in both his hands and gave them a firm squeeze before lowering his head and tracing the outline of her nipple with his warm tongue. After he'd properly given each one proper attention, he tried to move on top of her but the couch wasn't quite wide enough to accommodate the two of them and his right leg was feeling the strain.

But the heat between her legs could be felt through the denim of his jeans and he couldn't resist grinding himself against her at least once. Cameron groaned once more and arched her back as she returned the gesture and pulled House down so he just about landed with his full body weight crushing against her. Her lips found his and for a few minutes he didn't care if he was crushing her. Her mouth under his felt so damn good, all he wanted to do was kiss the life out of her.

"Unghh..Cameron," he grunted as he unwrapped her arms from around his neck. "This might be more comfortable in that nice big bed over there."

"Mmm, you're right. You're also a tad over dressed."

Once she helped him to his feet, her small hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Then she reached for his belt, undid that and his jeans before helping him step out of them, allowing him to use her for balance as he kicked them off. His hands slid over her ass and squeezed lightly, making her gasp, and then he unzipped and unbuttoned her pants and let them slide down her legs.

As she stood in front of him, wearing nothing but her pink lace panties, he couldn't help but admire her body. It was absolute perfection. Not a blemish or scar to be found anywhere and she was in excellent physical shape.

Cameron could say the same thing about House. As she slid her hands up his chest, and admired his body, she wasn't all that surprised how good a shape he was in, even though he walked with a cane. His upper body was very well developed.

His erection was plainly visible through his boxers and she tried not to show how shocked she was, but from the look of it, he was very gifted in that area as well. Her hand slid down and brushed against its length and he hissed as her hand closed around his shaft.

House began to move forward, backing her up until her legs hit the end of the bed and she fell onto it, with him right on top of her. His mouth quickly found hers and his tongue explored leisurely as did his hands as one of them slipped past the waistband of her panties and stroked her gently with just enough pressure to make her purr like a kitten. When it seemed like she was getting close, he stopped and she groaned.

"Greg..please.."

Without a word he pulled her panties off and smiled smugly. "So the carpet does match," he chuckled.

Cameron rolled her eyes and was about to respond with a snarky comment of her own but he covered her mouth with his and continued to tease and stroke her. His mouth traveled down past her breasts, giving each one a kiss before continuing down to his desired spot.

_What was he doing?_ She thought as his tongue circled her belly button and his lips placed kisses across her stomach and even lower. Her whole body quivered as soon as she felt his tongue against her pubic bone and her back arched. Nobody ever kissed her there before, and if they did, they never ventured to where House was heading.

He used his fingers to part her folds and she let out the loudest moan he'd ever heard when his tongue tasted her for the first time. She was warm and sweet, and he felt like he couldn't get enough of her.

"Oh my God," she moaned, her head thrashing from side to side as he worked his tongue in ways she had never imagined, or would probably never experience again with anyone else. Not like that. House knew where to lick, how much pressure to use and when to back off before she fell over the edge. She was so wet that she hardly noticed when he inserted one finger inside, feeling how tight she was.

Cameron's legs instinctively spread wider and he inserted another finger and began to slide them in and out as he flicked his tongue in the same rhythm.

"Greg…I'm..I'm gonna.."

"Come for me, it's okay..just let go," he assured her as he gave another lick, his tongue flat with just enough pressure to bring her to her first orgasm of the night.

"Oh God!" she squealed as her hands gripped the bedspread and balled into fists as her whole body shook in its release. House began kissing his way back up her body until he was face to face with her. His eyes were dark and she'd never seen that look before. It was both arousing and terrifying. He stretched out next to her and drew lazy invisible patterns on her skin as she came down from her high.

"Enjoyed that, did you?"

She almost rolled her eyes. Typical House to want some kind of affirmation, but she wasn't going to deny him. Not after a performance like that.

"That was…amazing," she breathed, still trying to catch her breath after that earth-shattering orgasm he'd just given her.

"You're what's amazing," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled it.

Her body shuddered in answer as his kisses moved to her lips and he kissed her deeply, his tongue still sweet from the taste of her.

Cameron's hand slid under the waistband of his boxers and she took him firmly, stroking gently at first. He was very hard and he was aching for her but she didn't stop her ministrations until his breath quickened and his head fell back against the pillows.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned as she climbed on top of him, mindful of his leg, and took him out of his boxers. Once her mouth closed around him, he knew he wouldn't last very long and that wasn't how he wanted the night to end.

"Ally.." he groaned, trying to resist, yet burying his fingers in her hair.

"Mmm?"

"You're too good at that..I won't last…"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Do you..do you have.."

House reached for his jeans on the floor and pulled out a couple of condoms. Tearing one off, she took it and dressed him. Then she removed his boxers. "You won't be needing these anymore."

House froze when he realized his scar was in plain view, but Cameron was quick to address it. "Greg, I don't care about your scar. I'm not going to run away screaming, or give you pity. I want to be here. I want to be with you regardless. Understand?"

He slowly nodded and she gave him one of her warmest smiles, which seemed to do the trick because he relaxed enough for her to continue.

"I want to make love to you. It's what I've always wanted."

He nodded and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her on top of him. When she felt the tip against her slick entrance, she gasped. He felt even fuller than he looked, and when he slid in another inch, she bit her lip. It was almost too much to take.

House sensed her apprehension and in one quick move, rolled them over so she was on her back.

"This might be better," he whispered before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Besides, it's easier for me to make love to you this way," he added with a smile. His hand slid over her leg and wrapped it around his waist before he very carefully slid himself inside. At first he didn't move, letting her get used to him. But she felt so wet, and so tight that he had to keep going until he was so deep that she was strangling his cock already. Once he began to move, things happened very quickly. Neither of them could stop, and they didn't want to. He kissed her feverishly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

"Oh Greg, yes…harder..oh God…"

He used long, deep powerful strokes, pulled almost all the way out and then eased back in until it got to be too much.

He felt Cameron's other leg wrap around him, pulling him in tighter and that's when he lost it.

"Oh fuck..Ally..you feel so fucking tight..I could do this for hours.." he grunted between thrusts.

"We..have all weekend.." she grunted back as her nails dug into his skin. He was sure he'd have scratches all over his back but he didn't care. He was close. So damn close. He knew she was even closer by the way her walls were flexing and with a couple more thrusts, he felt a flood of moisture surround his cock and he went for it. Hard, long, deep thrusts that pushed her toward the head of the bed and made him come so hard and fast he saw stars behind his eyelids.

He stayed where he was for awhile until he went soft and slipped out of her, sighing at the loss of warm contact. After he cleaned himself up, he popped a couple of Vicodin, climbed into bed with her and fell asleep, both feeling happy and sated.

**

The early morning sun shone through the curtains waking the lovers from a deep sleep. Neither of them moved much at all in the night and it was Cameron who woke first. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she was momentarily confused about where she was, and how she'd ended up there.

Then she heard a deep breath in and smiled down at House in bed next to her. He was also awake and looking just as out of it.

"What time is it?"

Cameron glanced at the clock beside the bed. "A little after ten. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. You damn near killed me, woman," he teased, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Whatever. I could say the same thing, Mr. Two orgasms in one night."

House arched an eyebrow and smiled smugly as he grabbed his Vicodin bottle, swallowed a couple and rubbed some circulation back into his leg. He hated Cameron to see him that way. It didn't matter if she didn't care or not. His leg made him feel like less of a man as it was.

Cameron could sense his feeling of insecurity and busied herself with checking out the room service menu.

It was a beautiful day and one of the warmest in weeks so they decided to spend it outside in the fresh air. They didn't go far, but took a walk on the boardwalk, stopping every so often to sit and people watch, and then had dinner at a restaurant on the beach.

"You haven't said much today," he said softly as they walked back to the Inn.

"Neither have you," she pointed out. "What's going on in that brilliant mind?"

He shrugged. "That big bathtub in our suite is really calling to me."

"Mmm me too. I wonder if it's big enough for two."

House leered suggestively at her. "There's only one way to find out."

They made it back, and House got undressed while she ran a hot bath for them. "There's definitely room for two in here!" She called to him.

House stuck his head in the door. "You better not be putting any girly smelling bubble bath in there."

"Doesn't smell too girly to me."

House stepped into the bathroom in all his naked glory and her eyes automatically went to his semi-flaccid cock. It was still impressive and she blushed at how she was now well aware what it was capable of.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," he smirked as he moved towards her. "Why aren't you undressed yet, Dr. Cameron?"

"I was running _our_ bath, Dr. House. Would you like to check its temperature for your approval?"

"Now now," he said softly as he began unbuttoning her blouse, "don't be like that."

It was hard for her to stay mad at him when he looked at her with those big blue eyes and she sighed wistfully as he removed her shirt, followed by her bra and then her pants. He stroked the fabric of her panties and was pleasantly surprised to find it damp. He took another step forward, closing the gap between them and kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

Cameron pressed her body against his and let him remove her underwear so she could step out of them, and then broke the kiss to shut off the tap.

"After you," she smiled, gesturing to the tub.

House climbed in and got himself comfortable before offering her his hand to help her settle in between his legs so her back was resting against his chest.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," House groaned as he stretched out a little more and placed his hands on Cameron's hips.

"Better now?" she asked him. "I guess we walked quite a bit today."

"No big deal," he shrugged. "So tell me, why aren't you pissed off at me? I was expecting a slap in the face at all costs."

"I've never slapped anyone in my life. I wasn't going to start with you. Even if you deserved it."

"Ah-ha!" he laughed as he grabbed some soap, lathered his hands and began soaping up her breasts. "So you admit you were angry."

"Angry is pretty harsh."

"It's okay. You should've been angry. I played a wicked game that could've gone terribly wrong."

"But it didn't…unghh.."

"Like that?"

"Yesss," she hissed as she placed her small hands over his to guide them in the motions that she liked. "Keep doing that..and all will be forgiven," she whispered as she glanced up into those amazing blue eyes. He looked right back at her and she felt a quiver inside of her.

House lowered his head and kissed her as his hands disappeared underneath the bubbles.

"Ohh.." she sighed as he kissed her neck and that sensitive spot behind her ear that he discovered the night before.

They played in the bath a little longer until the water began to cool down and they got out. While drying off, House couldn't help but notice the large full-length mirror across from the tub. His hands began to explore again, gripping her hips and sliding them up her back and then around the front to her breasts.

"Mmm..what..are you doing?"

"Look," he said, pointing to the mirror they were facing. She looked to see his intense stare and felt a chill go through her.

It was pretty erotic, she had to admit. Almost like watching a movie starring themselves. House never took his eyes off of hers in the mirror as he stood behind her and kissed her neck once more in earnest.

She wrapped one arm around his neck, thus causing her breasts to rise higher and give him an excellent view of her body.

"So beautiful," he whispered as his hand slid down her stomach and between her legs. Watching him do that sent her into overdrive and she tried to turn around but he wouldn't let her. "No, watch," he ordered as he instructed her to brace her hands on the vanity for support. Then he left the room. Before she could ask what he was up to, he returned with a foil packet, slipped the condom on as quickly as possible, stood behind her and then gently slid himself into her. Their combined groans filled the small bathroom and her eyes fluttered closed. "Greg…"

"Shh..just watch," he whispered back as he turned her face towards the mirror. He was staring back at her so intensely that she couldn't look away.

Her orgasm was approaching quickly and she couldn't hold back anymore. She arched her back and spasmed as her inner walls clamped down around his cock and she went limp with exhaustion. House's arms were still around her and he began thrusting harder before he reached his own climax. "Ohh fuck..Ally! Oh yessss.."

"That was…the most erotic experience of my life," Cameron panted as she sat on the edge of the tub trying to catch her breath.

House was leaning against the vanity and smiling at her. "_The_ most?"

She nodded and wrapped the towel around her. "Now I'm hungry."

"You just ate," he laughed, following her into the main room.

"I worked up an appetite. How about room service?"

"Sounds good. Order me a reuben."

"Okay."

"No pickles," he reminded her.

"Of course."

Their snack came less than thirty minutes later and they ate sitting up in bed watching TV.

"So what happens on Tuesday when we go back to work?" she asked him.

"Pretty heavy question."

"But we need to talk about it."

"Why don't we just keep things on the down low for a bit? They won't be clamoring all over us because they don't know anything. The only person who knows about any of this is Wilson, and he's not going to say anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he does, my cane will find a new home up his ass."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Would it be such a bad thing to admit that we're seeing each other?"

"No, but we've technically only been together for 2 days. Not even that. Sure, we work together but it's not even close to being the same thing. I think we need to just see where this is going before we announce it."

She hated to admit that it made sense.

"Besides, we already know we're compatible in one aspect of the relationship," he grinned, eyes twinkling. Cameron smiled back at him and they shared a silent agreement that they'd be exploring that aspect once more that night, and hopefully for a long time to come.

The End.

* * *

_**A/N: That's all folks! Thanks so much to those who read, reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I think this is definitely one of my favorites as well. Stay tuned for more fun stuff. I have a few ideas that are brewing. Love you guys!**_


End file.
